Happy
by Fvvn
Summary: Kuroko paling tahu caranya mematikan badmood dan membuat kesenangan. tinggal sediakan perkamen dan Kagami, kelakar pun terjadi. Warn : Kagami is being molested by Kiseki no Sedai. KagaKuro. Special for Kuas Tak Bertinta.


Karena sesungguhnya, Kuroko adalah anak yang baik.

Setidaknya, sampai kejenuhan menabrak dan ide-ide iseng menjalari otaknya. Di pinggir lapangan _street basket_, tepat dimana Kagami masih melakukan _one on one_ dengan teman lamanya, Kuroko duduk diam menulis sesuatu pada perkamen kecil. Hari ini ia tidak dapat kesempatan untuk bermain, dan hanya bisa melihat Kagami memegang bola bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Maka jadilah kertas _prank_ dibuatnya. Untuk mengisi bosan dan hidup yang terkesan monoton. Tepat ketika pertandingan berakhir dan Kagami berhasil memegang kuasa di lapangan, Kuroko berjalan mendekat dan menepuk punggung kokoh sang pemuda besar beralis cabang,

"Kerja bagus, Kagami-_kun_."

_**PLAK**_.

Dan kertas kecil yang sedari tadi Kuroko persiapkan pun tertempel di punggung Kagami dengan sempurna.

"Oh! Kuroko!"

Yang dikerjai hanya tersenyum lebar, tidak tahu dengan apa yang baru saja Kuroko perbuat. Sementara Himuro yang menangkap basah keisengan Kuroko hanya diam mengikuti permainan.

Setidaknya, biarlah Kagami merasa sial untuk satu hari ini.

"Jadi hari ini, aku kalah huh?"

_**Cup**_.

"T-TATSUYA...!"

Satu kecupan singkat di pipi Kagami membuatnya syok sampai terjungkal mundur, memegangi pipi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Dan pelaku _sekuhara_ hanya mengerling misterius, tak memberi petunjuk apapun sebelum pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Happy**

**Rate T**

**Parody/Romance**

**Warn : AU? OOC kampret, alur ngebut, Semut dikit, banyak tokoh numpang lewat, fanfic re-type dengan ide dari fic kolab bareng Meutia Tri Mulyani.**

**[1 of 3 Fanfics for Kuas Tak Bertinta]**

.

.

.

Kagami heran, sejak mereka meninggalkan lapangan, Kuroko jadi terlihat selalu memalingkan wajah dengan pundak yang bergetar. Sesekali ia menutup mulut dan alisnya bergelombang—

"Kau tertawa ya?! Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"T-Tidak, Kagami-_kun_ pfft—"

Kerah baju Kuroko langsung ditarik begitu saja.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Kuroko!"

"Tidak itu... dengan Himuro-_san_, aku hanya—"

Diiiiing. Muka Kagami memerah karena malu dengan perlakuan kawan lamanya yang terkesan 'tidak pantas'.

"ARGHHHH!"

Diingatkan seperti itu, ia pun jadi berteriak di tengah jalan—melepaskan rasa frustasinya, yang sukses menarik perhatian seluruh pejalan kaki di sekitar.

Sekarang gantian Kuroko yang merasa malu. Malu punya teman dengan urat malu yang tiada. Alih-alih menyuruh Kagami bungkam, Kuroko hanya berjalan menjauh, sebelum orang-orang sadar bahwa Kagami adalah temannya.

"Brengsek Kau! jangan pergi seenaknya begitu! Hei—Kuroko!"

Langkah besar itu menyusul. Mengapit leher Kuroko dengan ketiaknya dan menjitaki kepala bersurai akua.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam sebelum latihan di _gym_ sekolah tiba. Kagami menyeret Kuroko untuk mampir ke Maji burger sejenak. Kelihatannya _sparring_ bersama Himuro membuat Kagami menjadi lapar. Padahal sebelum tanding, ia sudah menghabiskan 3 bungkus roti daging sebagai asupan energi.

"Kita harus kembali secepatnya, Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko mewanti-wanti. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengira bahwa Kagami malah kelayapan dan membuat kelakarnya bekerja lebih maksimal dimana orang-orang sekitar Maji burger mulai menatap Kagami yang punggungnya ditempeli tulisan.

Ah. Sedikitnya Kuroko merasa kasihan. Walau ada bagian dari ruang di hatinya yang menikmati. Oh—inikah yang disebut dengan _guilty pleasure_?

"Huh? Kenapa harus terburu-buru begitu?"

"**Karena aku kasihan melihatmu yang tidak sadar sudah kukerjai begitu, Kagami-**_**kun**_**."**

Tidak—Kuroko menelan kalimat itu bulat-bulat. Nyatanya ia bungkam.

"Hei, Kuroko—?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau bungkus saja rotimu itu dan kita makan di atap sekolah, Kagami-_kun_?"

Kagami tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Kuroko saat itu.

"Err—" tapi melihat orang-orang yang mulai menatapnya dengan aneh dan membuat Kagami merasa tidak nyaman, cukup menjadi alasan baginya untuk meninggalkan Maji burger dengan segera.

"Baiklah. Makan di sekolah ya. Oke."

Tapi baru saja ia merogoh kantung untuk membayar burgernya dan berbalik meninggalkan restoran, seorang laki-laki berambut kuning nyala mencegatnya di pintu depan—atau lebih tepatnya, mereka tak sengaja berpapasan.

"Kurokocchi! Suatu kebetulaan!" yang dipanggil harus rela dipeluk sedemikian rupa, di depan mata para _fangirl_ di sekitar Maji burger yang kini menjatuhkan fokusnya pada dua adam yang saling berpelukan.

"Ah—Kagamicchi juga. Halo." Kise hanya menyapa singkat pada lawan yang lebih besar dari Kuroko—masih dalam posisi mengelus-elus pipi Kuroko dengan wajahnya, "Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama dan berbincang-bincang sebentar—"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Kuroko mendorong Kise mundur dan Kagami menelengkan tangannya di depan Kise sambil menolak secara berbarengan, "Kami harus kembali ke sekolah secepatnya."

"Huh? Bukannya sekarang hari libur?"

"Ya memang. Tapi latihan basket kami tidak libur, model." Kagami berniat mengejek tapi malah membuat Kise menggeliat malu dengan profesinya yang disebut-sebut. Seketika Kagami menatap geli. Oh bagus. Untunglah Kuroko menawarkan opsi kabur lebih cepat—dan untunglah Kagami setuju mengikutinya.

"Kami permisi, Kise-_kun_."

Dua orang berbeda tinggi badan itu berjalan melewati Kise begitu saja.

"Eh tunggu—" Kise yang berbalik hendak mengejar, _freezing_ sesaat ketika matanya melihat sesuatu yang tertempel di punggung Kagami.

"..."

Dan ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk ikutan iseng, seperti orang yang menempelkan kertas itu.

"Tunggu—Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" Kise keluar dari Maji burger dan spontan memeluk heboh Kagami dari belakang, "Pelukan perpisahan untuk Kagamicchi—"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Yang menjadi korban sudah mati kegelian di tengah jalan dengan mulut berbusa dan bulu kuduk berdiri tegak. Di sisi pusat perhatian, Kuroko hanya bisa mematung, menyaksikan adegan yang lebih memalukan daripada Kagami yang berteriak tarzan di tengah jalan seperti tadi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ampun. Hari macam apa ini.

Kagami hanya bisa meratap pias, mengadah ke langit yang menampakkan senyuman neneknya dari atas surga.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Apa yang lebih parah selain kondisi 'dikerjai secara tidak sadar' dan bertemu Aomine—yang sedang bersama Momoi—di perjalanan? Tidak ada.

Sungguh, ini adalah hari yang paling fix aneh saat secara tiba-tiba Aomine meremas pantat Kagami dan lalu pergi begitu saja. Momoi di sampingnya cuman celingukan, tidak paham—tapi ia sempat pamit pada Kuroko sebelum mengejar langkahnya yang tertinggal dari Aomine.

"..."

Kagami _henshin_ kilat jadi batu nisan saat itu, sementara Kuroko?

Pundaknya kembali bergetar.

"Pftt—"

Kuroko tahu Aomine itu tipe yang frontal, asal tabrak dan agak mesum kalau membicarakan hal yang berbau seksual. Tapi ia tak mengira kalau Aomine akan ikut andil mengerjai Kagami dengan cara meremas pantat lelaki seperti itu.

"B-BRENGSEKKK! Mereka semua kenapa sih?!"

Kuroko udah koprol dalam hati sambil bergulingan kayak babi. Kagami mulai mengendus adanya sesuatu yang aneh tapi ia masih belum bisa menangkap apa itu sebenarnya.

Bahkan saat mereka kembali secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan anak dari Kisedai yang lainnya, yang kebetulan sedang asik sepedahan di jalan—berdua. Tiba-tiba saja Midorima meminta Takao untuk memutar arah dan menghentikan kayuhannya tepat di depan sosok Kagami dan Kuroko saat itu. Mereka berdua mangap melihat Midorima yang mampir tanpa permisi.

"Kau mau apa, Kacamata?"

"Hm..."

Diperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah oleh orang yang matanya ada empat bagi Kagami sangatlah tidak menyenangkan.

"Ngajak berantem ha?"

"Dasar laki-laki murahan."

_**JLEB**_. Kagami ditusuk oleh tombak imajiner yang menembus langsung ke jantungnya.

Dan makin merasa tertusuk karena ternyata Midorima menghampiri mereka hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu tepat di depan muka lecek Kagami.

"MAKSUDMU APA HAAAAH?"

Kuroko sudah menahan tubuh besar itu agar bersabar sementara Takao mengayuh sepedahnya cepat-cepat menjauhi godzilla yang mengamuk di tangan Kuroko.

"Jangan diambil hati, Kagami-_kun_—"

"JANGAN DIAMBIL HATI BAGAIMANA! AKU SUNGGUHAN MARAH NIH!"

"Midorima-_kun_ memang sedikit aneh. Mungkin ramalan oha asa-nya sedang mengatakan bahwa hari ini Cancer harus menghina orang yang tidak berdosa supaya beruntung—"

"Logika bodoh darimana itu!" Kagami mengapit leher Kuroko lagi dengan ketiaknya, "Kau pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu ya? Tiba-tiba saja kita terus-terusan bertemu dengan Kisedai dan mereka semua membuatku naik pitam—"

"Aku inosen, sungguh." Kuroko cuman angkat tangan—ah, nebar _white lies_ sedikit mungkin takkan menyakitinya. Toh, Kuroko tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Tapi Kagami malah semakin memicing, menatapnya. Bertanya-tanya dengan sorotnya yang penuh interogasi. Dan ngeeng, Kuroko berpaling begitu saja. Satu-satunya opsi yang paling aman dan paling mudah diterapkan.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Dan derita Kagami berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Saat latihan, jersey mereka di lepas dan Kagami bebas dari _prank_ perkamen laknat itu untuk sementara. Tapi memang dasar, saking terfokusnya dengan perasaan 'ingin sentuh-bola-basket-sesegera-mungkin' Kagami sampai tidak sadar dengan perkamen itu bahkan setelah ia melipat asal dan melempar jerseynya ke pinggir lapangan.

Kuroko menghela napas untuk sementara waktu. Perbuatannya tidak terbongkar. Dan menu latihan keras ala Riko sudah kembali menggerayanginya beserta anak-anak Seirin selama beberapa jam ke depan. Membuat Kagami melupakan kejadian aneh di hari ini untuk sejenak.

"Push up! Sit up! 50 kali untuk masing-masing! Lari putari sekolah ini sepuluh kali sebelum masuk ke latihan inti!"

Ia bahkan tidak akan sempat untuk berpikir saat itu.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Jersey itu kembali membalut tubuh Kagami.

Dan _chaos_ kembali terjadi.

Teppei Kiyoshi, senior angkatan terakhir—hanya bisa menatap punggung Kagami dengan nanar selepas latihan para _junior_ itu berakhir. Merasa ada aura samting yang menjalar dan menyucuk Kagami dari belakang punggungnya, ia pun menoleh.

"Ee... Kiyoshi-_senpai_?"

Alisnya naik sebelah, tapi Teppei terlihat cuek dengan respon Kagami dan malah mendekatinya sambil menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Kagami.

"Kerja bagus, Kagami."

Tepuk. Tepuk.

"Err—terimakasih?"

Masih setengah bingung, Kagami tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa saat itu. Dan makin bingung saat Teppei sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya lebih dari satu menit lamanya.

"..._Senpai_, apa kau sehat?"

"Ehh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu—" Elusan Teppei turun ke pipi dan lalu ke leher. Kagami merinding badai.

"Uwah!"

Secepat jet ia loncat mundur dan menepi di balik punggung Kuroko yang kecil, "Kurokooo," rengeknya terselubung dalam desisan—memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, "Kenapa semua orang senang melecehkanku hari ini?" bisiknya—kelihatan—mesra.

"_Saa_." Jawaban datar Kuroko hanya mendapat satu pukulan telak di kepala akua itu.

"Brengsek kau! Ikut. Aku. sekarang!"

"Tidak mau—"

Kuroko tidak bisa menolak saat Kagami sudah menyeretnya pergi meninggalkan _gym_ dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari anak-anak yang masih latihan saat itu.

"Pertengkaran suami-istri?"

"Entahlah."

Koganei hanya terheran-heran mendapati jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari Izuki.

"Hmm."

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong eh, mereka kok dibiarkan lolos keluar? Kita kan masih latihan."

Dan selanjutnya orang-orang menatap Koganei dalam keheningan.

"Koganei, mereka anak kelas satu..."

"AH."

Mungkin karena keduanya sering bermain sebagai tim inti, Koganei sampai lupa kalau mereka adalah junior-junior manisnya.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Di lorong sempit, mereka berdebat. Atau mungkin Kuroko yang terjebak.

Kagami menghimpitnya diantara dinding dan menahan kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan—seperti pelaku pelecehan seksual yang sudah terbiasa dalam hal mengunci korbannya.

"_Ano_, Kagami-_kun_—"

"Jadi katakan. Ada apa sebenarnya."

"Apa maksudmu—" Kuroko merintih sejenak saat Kagami menguatkan cengkeramannya, "Aku tidak—mengerti kenapa Kagami-_kun_ menuduhku."

Tapi rupanya, Kuroko masih senang dengan permainan sembunyi tangan. Ia belum ingin membongkar 'kejahatannya' begitu saja. Tidak sampai Kagami menyadarinya sendiri.

"Aku merasa semua yang kualami hari ini karena perbuatanmu."

"Semua yang kau alami apa?"

Cih. Kagami membenturkan gigi-giginya, sesaat. Mulai terbesit di benaknya perasaan gengsi karena mungkin saja Kuroko tidak ada sangkut pautnya. Tapi sebagian nuraninya juga berbisik kalau Kuroko-lah dalang dibalik semuanya.

"Semua yang melakukan hal-hal anu."

"Anu?"

Muka Kagami merah sewarna rambutnya dengan hanya mendengar satu kalimat ambigu meluncur dari mulut polos Kuroko.

"Pokoknya anu!" jerit Kagami brutal, "Kau sedang mengerjaiku ya? Mengakulah!"

"Aku tidak paham kenapa orang-orang yang melakukan hal aneh padamu tapi aku yang disalahkan." Kuroko masih berkilah. Matanya menunduk, melihat lantai sebagai objek pusat.

"Karena—" Kagami berpikir sebentar, "Karena kau banyak mengalihkan wajah! Nah! Itu dia! Orang yang menjawab tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaranya itu bisa dianggap pembohong, tahu!"

Jantung Kuroko berdetak cepat, untuk sedetik lamanya.

"Itu... hanya perasaan Kagami-_kun_ saja—" Kuroko menghentikan kalimatnya tatkala tatapan serius Kagami membuatnya tercekat.

"Perasaanku saja? Hmm—" Kagami merendahkan _angle_ penglihatannya dan menatap pada leher jenjang Kuroko yang terekspos bebas, "Menurutmu begitu?"

Bibir itu mendekat. Membuka. Hendak melahap kulit permukaan tengkuk Kuroko setelah menarik paksa resleting jersey si kecil di depannya agar turun.

"_Ano_—"

Jaketnya terjatuh di lantai. Agaknya Kuroko merasa gawat. Alarm imajinernya berbunyi di kepala secara tiba-tiba tatkala Kagami menggigit lehernya dengan serius.

"K-Kagami-_kun_—"

"Jangan merengek." Kagami sengaja meniupkan angin di sela-sela leher Kuroko. Sengaja menciptakan sensasi yang menggelitik bagi teman kecilnya itu, "Hari ini aku akan melampiaskan semua kekesalanku padamu."

"Tunggu, K-Kaga—"

"Diam!"

Dan Kuroko kena getahnya. Sekarang kondisi berbalik dimana sosoknya lah yang sedang mengalami masa-masa 'pelik'. Dimana Kagami secara membabi buta menggunakan tangannya untuk menggerayangi seluruh area tubuhnya. Dimulai dari usapan ringan diantara perut sampai naik ke dada.

"Khh—"

Kuroko tidak bisa memasang wajah datar lagi. Ekspresinya pecah.

Dan makin pecah saat Kagami menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengulum telinga Kuroko dan memainkannya dengan lidah.

"Hh—"

Napas Kuroko terengah. Banyak tenaga yang dipakainya untuk meronta, tapi sia-sia karena mengatasi Kagami yang tempramennya sedang buruk bukanlah suatu perkara mudah.

Seketika saja Kagami melepaskan kunciannya pada kedua tangan Kuroko dan beralih ke pipi pemuda berwajah lucu nan menggemaskan itu dengan dua tangkupan telapak tangannya yang hangat. Kuroko yang merasa kedua tangannya bebas langsung menarik kedua lengan Kagami agar berhenti mendorong wajahnya untuk maju.

"Kagami-_kun_—"

Dan demi setan Afrika, Kagami sepertinya sudah gila!

"Tunggu—"

Kuroko pikir, Kagami sampai saat itu hanyalah sekedar bercanda—tapi sial! Ia benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko dengan sekali kecupan singkat.

"Uph—!"

Pundak Kuroko kembali bergetar—namun kali ini, karena ketakutan. Bersamaan dengan merosotnya tangkupan tangan Kagami pada pipinya, iris biru laut itu hampir berkaca-kaca. Membuat Kagami yang dalam posisi tangan masih menangkup leher Kuroko, terbengong di seberang.

'_cantiknya_'.

Dan refleks membatin.

ASDASDASD. Sepertinya Kagami mulai lafar.

"Tetap seperti itu, Kuroko."

"—?" baru saja kepala biru mungil itu mengadah, ia sudah mendapatkan visualisasi horor level tak terdefinisi dimana Kagami telah siap membuka mulutnya lagi untuk melahap Kuroko sedemikian rupa. Seperti hendak menelan korban di depannya secara bulat-bulat.

Brrr.

Kuroko memalingkan wajah, menghindar.

Ini adalah klimaks dimana Kuroko sudah tidak tahan untuk menyembunyikan keisengannya. Maka, sebelum keperjakaannya hilang gara-gara masalah sekecil udang, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengakui segala perbuatannya.

"T-Tunggu, Kagami-_kun_. Maaf—"

Dan baru saja ia mengatakan patah kalimat pembuka, adegannya diinterupsi dengan kedatangan segerombol sapiens berseragam Seirin yang menatap dua di pojok lorong dengan muka mangap dan mata membentuk titik.

Kuroko sendiri tak menampik kemungkinan kalau ia merasa malu. Dipergoki.

Apalagi Kagami—sosok yang dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun sangatlah salah dan positif jadi tersangka.

"Jadi—apa ini semacam ritual kalian sehabis latihan atau bagaimana?" Izuki bertanya dengan nada suara reporter televisi. Entah ironi, atau kelewat polos.

Yang jelas, merah meradang sepanjang mata memandang.

"T-Tunggu! Jangan salah paham dulu!" nada bicara Kagami terdengar goyang, "Kami tidak melakukan hal yang aneh!"

Bohong banget.

Muka para senior Seirin dan yang lainnya berbicara demikian. Apalagi menilik dari kondisi dimana jersey Kuroko jatuh terinjak di lantai. Dan posisi berhimpit yang sangat amat mencurigakan. Hyuga saja sampai menyipit.

"Jangan coba-coba menciptakan skandal, bodoh—"

"KUBILANG TUNGGU! INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KALIAN PIKIR—"

"Aku hanya membantu Kagami-_kun_ melepaskan kertas ini dari punggungnya." Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko mengantisipasi kondisi sekaligus membongkar perbuatannya dalam satu _timing_ yang tepat.

"Ha?"

_Gotcha_.

Kagami melongo bentar saat ia lihat sebuah perkamen kecil hinggap di genggaman Kuroko. Ia tidak tahu samasekali dengan kehadiran kertas itu sedari tadi.

"Ah—kertas itu," Teppei tiba-tiba bersuara, "Kenapa kau bocorkan, Kuroko? Padahal lebih seru kalau didiamkan sampai Kagami tiba di rumahnya sendiri."

Pret. Kuroko mengepret dalam hati. Maunya sih begitu. Tapi sayang, ia tidak cukup pintar untuk mencari alasan atau dalih lain yang cocok digunakan untuk melepaskan diri dari tekanan dan tatapan intens para senior yang mengarah padanya dan Kagami saat ini.

"Tidak itu—"

Ucapannya terputus manakala Kagami merebut kertas yang digenggam Kuroko tanpa tendeng alih.

Saat itu ia hanya merebut, menggenggam kertas erat-erat, dan merangkul bahu Kuroko dengan akrabnya.

"Ahahaha! Terimakasih sudah dilepaskan, Kuroko!" Kagami masih nyengir lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk keras kepala Kuroko—yang tentu saja itu akting untuk mengelabui para senior, "Jadi—begitulah. Kuroko membantuku untuk melepaskan kertas tempelan in—"

Kagami baru saja melihat tulisannya. Baru saja.

Satu baris. Dua kalimat. Tiga kata.

'_**UKE. Minta dibelai'**_

Dan matanya melotot horor.

"KUROKOOOO!"

Ada api dan _background_ hitam yang mengelilingi Kagami serta merta. Yang dipanggil sudah berbalik badan, mengambil ancang-ancang. Cih! Sekarang ia tahu, kenapa orang-orang berlaku biadab padanya dan kenapa ia harus merasa marah pada Kuroko hari ini.

"Tunggu!"

_**ZIIING**_.

Buru-buru tersangka-sekaligus- korban-keganasan-Kagami itu kabur menggunakan _unstoppable drive_-nya untuk menghindari amukan. Sial juga Kuroko—memanfaatkan teknik basket untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"TUNGGU! KUROKO! JANGAN LARI HEI!"

Dua orang berdarah panas itu saling kejar-kejaran, menjauhi para senior. Menyisakkan angin sesejuk kentut di tempat.

"..."

"Jangan bilang mereka hanya pura-pura begitu supaya bisa lepas dari kita..."

"Hyuga, kau tidak bisa berhenti berprasangka buruk ya?" Teppei hanya menekan pundak kawannya keras-keras.

"Bodoh! Itu sakit!"

"Hmm."

"Oi Izuki. Dengusanmu yang barusan terdengar menyebalkan, tahu."

"Tidak, itu—" Sang mata elang mengusap dagu, "Kalian sadar tidak kalau ada yang ganjil?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa, kampret?"

Izuki tak mengelak dikatai seperti itu. Benar-benar tidak seperti yang biasanya—Hyuga prihatin. Normalnya Izuki selalu bereaksi dengan melemparkan _tsukkomi_-nya tapi hari ini, ia malah diam seolah sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Dan tidak seperti Hyuga yang kurang peka, atau Teppei yang tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu—Izuki lebih senang menjabarkan isi kepalanya dengan mulut.

Karena sejak melihat reaksi Kagami yang tidak bisa diajak akting—dan sukses mem-valid-kan dugaannya—kini ia sadar, bahwa adegan 'mencopot perkamen' yang dibicarakan Kuroko barusan hanyalah dalih semata untuk terlepas dari tuduhan.

"Sepertinya—memang benar kalo yang tadi itu 'ritual' mereka setelah selesai latihan."

"HA?"

Mulut satu batalyon membuka.

Dan biarkan saja kepala Izuki yang berpikir macam-macam setelahnya—tentang keambiguan Kagami dan Kuroko, tentu saja.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : Gue ngetik fic KnB lagi ya shallaaaam. Fic kedua di fandom ini—semoga bisa dinikmati.**


End file.
